Multiply. $3.1 \times 3.4 = $
Explanation: $31 \times 34$ and $3.1 \times 3.4$ multiply the same digits in the same order. So, the product of both problems will also have the same digits in the same order. Let's multiply $31 \times 34$. Then we can estimate to place the decimal point in the product of $3.1 \times 3.4$. $\begin{aligned} 31&\\ \underline{ \times 34}&\\ 4}\\ 120}\\ 30}\\ \underline{+900}}\\ 1{,}054 \end{aligned}$ Let's estimate to place the decimal in $3.1 \times 3.4$. $\begin{aligned} 3.1 \times 3.4 &\approx 3 \times 3\\\\ &\approx 9 \end{aligned}$ Where can we place the decimal in $1054$ to get a product close to $9$ ? $3.1 \times 3.4 = 10.54$